Lydia's First Date
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Lydia goes on her first date. How does Nathan respond?


**Quick thanks to the couple of people who asked for me to write a one-shot about Lydia's first date. I hope this does the justice for you.**

**It's definitely not my best work, but I hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Walking into his usual chaotic household, Nathan sighed tiredly as he dragged a hand through his raven black hair. It was the same thing every day. After retiring from the NBA two years ago, Nathan decided to take up a job as an assistant for his ex-agent, and best friend, Clay Evans. Little did Nathan know the job would require intense labor and long hours in the office. He didn't mind though, because at the end of the day, he got to come home to his beautiful wife, and adoring children. Even when the ten year old twins, Nicholas and Jordan, were punching each other, or when Haley was in the middle of lecturing sixteen year old Lydia, and seven year old Jackson was screaming, or Jamie was trying to call from college, and Duke- their white Labrador retriever- was barking loudly… oh, yes. It was good to be home.**

"Babe! I'm home." Nathan called out to his wife of almost twenty years. They may have gotten married at sixteen, but they beat all the statistics and odds, because they were still going strong- -actually, they were stronger than ever, even now at almost 36 years old.

"In the kitchen!" Haley replied over the blood curdling screams of their youngest son, Jackson.

Nathan glanced over at Nicholas and Jordan who were wrestling on the floor in the living room.

"Guys, be careful." Nathan demanded as Duke came running over to him, requesting for a head scratch.

"Hey Dad!" Nicholas perked his head up after pinning his brother on the hardwood floor.

Nathan simply chuckled, as he leaned down allowing Duke to lick his face.

"Dad! Help me!" Jordan screamed as he kicked his brother in the stomach.

"Ow! What the hell? That hurt, you freak-"

"Boys! Knock it off right now." Shouted Nathan. Suddenly, he heard another scream coming from the kitchen, and he and Duke ran to investigate the problem.

There, he found Haley carrying Jackson who had a streak of blood running down his leg.

"What happened?" Nathan asked with wide eyes, as he noticed Jackson crying into Haley's shoulder.

"He was running outside and fell and scraped his knee." Haley explained softly as she placed a delicate kiss on her son's cheek.

Nathan frowned and walked over to Jackson. "Hey buddy. Are you okay?"

Jackson whimpered slightly as he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, obviously embarrassed that he was caught crying infront of his father.

"Yeah." He said softly as Nathan reached out to grab his young son, and kissed the top of his head, as well at Haley's.

"How was your day, Hales?" Nathan asked softly as he cuddled his son closely in his arms.

"It just got better." She winked up at him, as he chuckled softly and leaned down to place a proper kiss upon her soft lips.

"Ew!" Jackson groaned as he watched his parents share a sweet kiss.

Nathan pulled away and shared a soft laugh with Haley.

"Alright, goof. Let's go get this cleaned up." Nathan said referring to the scar on his son's knee.

Jackson secured his arms tightly around his father's neck as Nathan carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom so he could clean up the wound and place a Batman bandaid over it.

"All better?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"Yep, thanks Dad." Jackson smiled up at his father who gave him a small high five.

"No problem. Be more careful next time, okay, bud?"

Jackson nodded in understanding, as Nathan lifted him off of the counter and placed him back on the floor. "Okay." He responded, and ran into his room to continue playing.

Nathan chuckled to himself and was about to go back down the stairs to see if Haley needed help cooking, when he noticed his daughter getting ready in her bedroom.

"Hey Lydia." Nathan greeted from the entry way.

Lydia turned around and screamed, "Dad! Get out! Ugh! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Where are you going?" Nathan ignored her request, and further investigated.

"Out." Lydia muttered vaguely.

"With who?"

"None of your business!" Lydia exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well aren't you going to put on pants?"

Lydia looked down as her dress and rolled her eyes. "It's a dress, Dad."

"Like Hell it is." Nathan muttered gruffly. "Change, now."

Lydia groaned loudly. "You're not the boss of me!"

"I said change, or you're not going out." Nathan firmly declared.

"Oh my god! You're so annoying!" Lydia whined.

Nathan sighed deeply, "I don't care. Change."

"Why?" Lydia challenged. God, she was just like Haley- extremely stubborn.

"Because I said so." Nathan breathed.

"MOM!" Lydia screamed loudly.

Nathan rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Real mature, Lydia. Ask your mom, she'll say the same thing.

"Actually…" Lydia smirked, "She was with me when I bought it."

Nathan's eyes widened. "HALEY JAMES!" He called out loudly for his wife.

"Uh oh. You called her by the last name." Lydia giggled. "She's in trouble."

"You're both in trouble." Nathan seethed.

"Mom said I can wear it-"

"Well she's not the boss-" Nathan began, but was cut off when he noticed his wife coming up next to him with her hands on her hips. Uh oh, that was not a good sign.

"Excuse me?" Haley questioned. "What is the problem up here?"

"Dad's being annoying-" Lydia began.

"Did you really tell our sixteen year old daughter, she can wear that?"

Haley rolled her eyes, as she placed her hand on her husband's forearm.

"You both need to calm down-" She said softly.

"Tell him to stop!" Lydia screamed.

"Tell her she can't wear that." Nathan grit through his clenched teeth.

Haley bit softly on her lip as she tried to mediate the fight between her husband and daughter.

"Baby…" Haley began as she looked at her husband through her eyelashes. "It's not really a big deal-"

Nathan's head snapped over to his wife and widened his eyes. "Are you kidding me? It's way too short."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. I wear dresses like that all the time-"

"But that's different." Nathan muttered.

"Oh my god! You are so annoying!" Lydia huffed as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

Haley glanced at her daughter disapprovingly. "Lydia Bob Scott, be nice to your father."

"He's being irrational." She protested.

"Where are you even going that you need to wear that?" Nathan asked.

Lydia glanced at her mother who was nervously biting her lip.

"Nathan, we wanted to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Nathan grit angrily.

"Daddy-"

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"On a date." Lydia answered weakly.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan shouted louder than he intended.

"Nathan-"

"You knew about this?" He threw his hands up in the air explosively.

Haley fiddled nervously with her wedding band. "I-"

"How could you not tell me?" He continued to shout. "How long have you known?"

"He asked me out last week, and Mom took me to the mall so I can buy an outfit." Lydia explained to her father.

"Well you're not going." Nathan replied gruffly.

"What?" Lydia screamed as tears started pooling in her brown eyes. "Dad! I can't believe you."

"No! I can't believe YOU. Both of you. When were you even planning on telling me this?-"

"Nathan, it's not a big deal-" Haley intervened.

"Not a big deal?" He repeated with a sarcastic chuckle. "You failed to tell me our daughter was going on a date! She's sixteen and she's not going. It's final."

Lydia broke out into a sob, and started to scream loudly. "I hate you! You're the worst, and I wish you weren't my dad!" She shouted as she ran out of her room, and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Nathan remained cemented onto the floor, as a small tear escaped the corner of his eye. When did Lydia become so grown up? Nathan didn't even know she was talking to boys yet… He still remembered the time he found out they were having a girl. He cried tears of joy. Lydia was wrapped around his finger the moment she was born. He would do anything for his baby girl. She was an exact replica of Haley, and he couldn't possibly love her anymore. They were inseparable from the second he held her for the first time. She had Haley's large brown eyes, and perfect button nose. She was beautiful. He knew one day when she was holder he'd have to fight off any boy who looked at her, but he didn't know that day would be today. Time had gone so fast, and he wasn't ready for her to leave him yet. She was his baby girl…

And now she was wearing short dresses, going out with boys, and told him she hated him. What happened?

Nathan was stirred from his thoughts when he felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist and place a soft kiss into his shoulder.

"You know she didn't mean it." She whispered softly as she gazed into his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was waiting for the right time-"

"It's okay." Nathan mumbled sadly as he looked down at the floor and felt another tear run down his cheek.

"Hey… I love you." Haley whispered again.

Nathan nodded, but did not have it in him to respond. He simply wrapped his arms around his wife, and rested his head in her shoulder as he cried silently into his her neck.

Haley's heart broke for her husband. She knew what it was like to be a teenage girl, and how hard it was to seek her father's approval, and she also knew the roller coaster of emotions that came with being a girl. She knew Lydia didn't actually hate Nathan, it just came out because she was hurt, and emotional, but she also understood how upset it made Nathan. Lydia, or any of the other kids, had ever said anything to him like that.

Considering Nathan's estranged relationship with his own father, she knew he never wanted to be told that their kids hated him. Nathan was the best father though, he was just protective of them.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Haley pressed as she continued rubbing soothing circles over his muscular back.

Nathan simply shrugged, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think I'll go walk Duke." He muttered blankly.

"Oh, okay. Umm, be careful."

He smiled softly. "Always."

"And forever?" Haley joked slightly, causing Nathan to playfully roll his eyes, then leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He promised, then proceeded down the stairs, called for Duke, and went for their annual nightly walk.

Haley on the other hand, decided to seek out her daughter and have a long talk with her. She knocked lightly on the bathroom door in which Lydia had locked and was now crying on the floor.

"Go away!"

"It's Mom." Haley answered softly. She heard Lydia sniffle, and seconds later the door swung open revealing Lydia's tear stained face.

"Does Daddy hate me?" She cried as she ran into her mother's welcoming arms.

Haley's heart broke. "Oh sweetie, of course not. You just really hurt his feelings-"

"I know. I didn't mean what I said, he was just being ridiculous-"  
Haley smiled knowingly as she placed a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "I know, Lyd. He just really loves you and wants to protect you-"

"I don't need to be protected!" She cried stubbornly. Yup, she was Haley's twin.

Haley laughed softly and hugged her daughter tightly, "I know. He's like that with me, too. You know he can't help it. Your Dad loves us, and feels the need to protect us from things that could hurt us."

"I get that, but why does he have to treat me like a baby?"

"Because to him, you're still his baby girl. You always will be." Haley explained softly looking into her daughter's matching brown eyes.

"Ugh. I just wish he could see that I'm growing up. Why can't you just have another baby so he could coddle it?" Lydia joked.

Haley chuckled softly, "Hmm, don't you think five kids is enough?"

Lydia playfully rolled her eyes, "You're right. Nevermind."

Haley smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's hair. "It's going to be okay."

"Where did he go?" Lydia asked reluctantly as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"To walk Duke."

"Did you talk to him?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

Lydia looked down and blushed, "What did he.. um.. say?"

"He's hurt, I'm not gonna lie, but don't worry. I softened him up." Haley explained with a wink.

"Ugh. You two are sick." Lydia gagged.

Haley laughed, "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm in love with him."

"It must be nice to be in love." Lydia commented softly. "Not like I'd ever know-" She added sarcastically.

Haley let out a small chuckle, and rubbed her daughter's back. "You're still so young."

"Mom, you and Dad were practically married at my age!" Lydia pointed out.

"I know, but our love is rare. It doesn't happen every day. Your Dad knows what it's like to be a teenage boy dating girls. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"It's not like I'm going to get married! It's one date." Lydia huffed angrily. "And besides, if someone did ask me to marry him, Dad would be a complete hypocrite if he said no."

"I know, but like I said, things were different for me and your Dad." Haley said dreamily.

"How'd you know Dad was the one?" Lydia asked softly.

"I guess I didn't know exactly. I was so young, and your Dad was my first love, but I took a risk. Your Dad made me take risks, and it was so exhilarating. I fell for him so unexpectedly, yet so quick, but it was amazing. It still is. I still get butterflies when I think about him. It's such an intense feeling, you simply can not ignore it." Haley gushed.

Lydia smiled at the adoring smile on her mother's face. "I really wanna go on this date, Mom."

Haley nodded, "I know. I'll try to talk to him. You need to apologize to him first. He's devastated."

"You know I didn't mean it-" Lydia began.

"I know. Your Dad may seem tough on the outside, but you know on the inside he's a real big softy." Haley grinned. "He gets offended easily but tries to brush it off."

Lydia giggled, "I know. Especially with you. Dad would do anything for you."

"He'd do anything for you too, Lydia. For this whole family. That's who your father is. He would do anything to protect us. You know he can be overbearing at times- especially when other men try to get with his girls. Remember that time we were at the store and that guy came up to me and tried flirting with me?" Haley recalled.

Lydia giggled as the tears dissipated from her cheeks. "Yeah, and Dad almost punched the guy."

"Exactly. Dad tends to get… angry easily. Not that I mind, because it's kind of hot when he's protective-" Haley rambled.

"Okay, first. Ew, that's weird, and second. Just ew." Lydia immediately cut off her mother and scrunched her face together.

Haley laughed, "Sorry."

Lydia looked up at her mother with admiration in her eyes. "Thanks mom." She whispered softly as she cuddled her head into her mother's neck.

"For what?" She replied.

"Always being here for me."

Haley smiled widely. "Us Scott girls have to stick together. It's us two versus five boys."

"Oh gosh." Lydia chuckled. "We are so out numbered."

"I know, but I wouldn't trade this family for the world. I love you guys so much, so does your Dad."

"Yeah. I love this family too." Lydia agreed happily.

Suddenly, Haley looked up from her spot on the bathroom tile as she noticed her husband leaning against the doorway with a small smile traced on his lips.

"Oh hey babe." Haley greeted shyly as she stood up from the floor, and walked over to her husband.

"Hi." He said throatily.

Haley glanced back at Lydia and gave her half a smile.

"Can I talk to Lydia?" Nathan asked quietly as he glanced at the floor.

"Umm actually, I need to talk to you first- if that's okay." Haley proposed wishfully.

Nathan nodded and gently grasped Haley's hand. "Okay, sure."

Haley gave him a reaffirming smile and pulled him over to their bedroom where they sat next to each other on the edge of the mattress.

"Okay look. I know it wasn't right that we kept the information to ourselves, but we were worried about your reaction-" Haley started nervously as she stood up from the bed and paced nervously in front of her husband.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed.

"I'm sorry." Haley frowned. "I really am… I hate keeping things from you. I know you're always honest with me, and I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"Hales, it's fine. I'm not mad at you. I'm just… shocked. I had no idea Lydia was even in this stage yet, y'know? I'm just really pissed that she couldn't trust me to come and tell me..."

Haley nodded and bit softly on her lip. "I know. She wanted to tell you, but she really likes this boy and she was afraid you'd react well… like you did."

Nathan groaned in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "God, when did she become a teenager?"

Haley chuckled, "It went fast, didn't it?"

"Oh yeah. I still remember the first time I ever held her. She was so tiny."

Haley smiled at the memory, "She was adorable!"

"She looked like you. Still does… maybe that's why I'm so protective of her. I don't want any creeps hurting her." Nathan scowled.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, I get you want to protect her, but right now there's nothing to be protected from-" She screamed.

"I don't even know this boy!" Nathan shouted loudly. "I can't believe you're letting her do this! Do you even know this creep?"

"Guys! Please don't fight…" Lydia called from behind the door.

Haley gave him a particular look, and put her hand on her hips. "Nathan, look, Jamie has gone on several dates, and if I remember correctly, you gave him a fist bump."

"So?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "So you should encourage Lydia to fall in love. Don't you want someone to love her the way you love me?"

"Yeah but before I loved you, I was a selfish hormonal boy-" Nathan argued.

"You can't protect her forever, Nathan." Haley said in a softer voice.

Nathan breathed deeply. "I know. I know. I'm just- I don't know. She's a teengager now. She used to look at me as her hero… and now… I-" He said as he blinked hard to fight the tears.

Haley smiled sadly. "She still needs you Nathan."

"I don't know how…"

Haley inhaled deeply, "You'll always be her Dad."

"She doesn't even listen to me! I'm the worst Dad! I really don't feel comfortable with this Hales."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because! She's 16!"

"I need a better explanation than that." Haley said pointedly. "Look, baby, if my parents never let me go out with you, we wouldn't be here right now-"

Nathan's features softened, "I know."

"So just… let her have her fun. She deserves it."

"So you're on her side?" Nathan griped.

Haley threw her hands up in the air, "Yes. I am, and I'm sorry. You know I love you but you're being completely irrational-" She ranted, but Nathan cut her off when he grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"C'mere." He demanded lightly and placed a long kiss on her lips.

Haley moaned lightly and felt her back hit the cover of the bed as Nathan crawled on top of her.

"You're right, I can't help it. I'm sorry.I guess she can go, even though I'm not happy-" He said as his crystal blue eyes bore into Haley's wide brown orbs.

Haley smiled softly and ran her palm lightly over his stubbled cheek. "Thank you Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too, Haley Scott." He winked and leaned down kissing her passionately.

"What's going on? Why is no one talki- Oh…! Oh! Okay! Um! Ew.. I think I'm blind-" Lydia screamed as she ran into her parents room to find them making out on top of their bed.

Haley immediately scuffled away from her husband's embrace and stood up, pulling her shirt down, blushing.

"Oh umm… your Dad has something to tell you." Haley shared cheekily as she popped another kiss on Nathan's cheek and gave him a quick wink. "Okay, so I'll just umm… go work on dinner. Bye!"

Once Haley danced out of the room, Nathan and Lydia stood awkwardly in the room for several silent seconds.

After Lydia had enough of the tension, she ran over to Nathan and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I'll always be your little girl! I love you so much. I never meant anything I said-"

"I know." Nathan smiled softly as he hugged his daughter. "I love you too Lydia."

Lydia looked up at her father with her eyes which resembled Haley's. "If you're really uncomfortable with me going on the date I can cancel it. You're more important-"

Nathan chuckled softly, "You don't have to cancel it. If you really like him, then go. Have fun, but please be careful, and if there's any trouble, just call me and I'll be there right away-"

Lydia squealed excitedly, "Thank you Daddy! I love you so much! You're the best!"

"Wait, I didn't finish." Nathan said turning sternly. "You can only go if you change."

"But-"

"No. That's the rule. The dress is way too short for a first date." Nathan muttered.

"But Mom wear's these-"  
"That's because we're married, she's an adult, and she's sexy as hel-"

Lydia gave her father a strange look, and Nathan cleared his throat. "Uh what I mean to say is that um… nevermind. Just change."

Lydia playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay! Thank you Daddy!"

Nathan watched as his excited daughter ran out of the room and across the hall into her own and anxiously prepared for her date. He would never understand the mind of a teenage girl. Laughing softly he shook his head and headed back downstairs to help Haley prepare for dinner.

"Watcha' makin'?" He asked as he casually strolled into the kitchen to find Haley slumped over the stove.

"Stir Fry." She answered as she craned her neck slightly to look at her husband.

"Yum. Need any help?"

Haley pretended to think about it, "Can you start the salad, and call the boys to help set the table please?"

"Of course." Nathan easily obliged and did as his wife told him. He really didn't mind helping out Haley. He'd do anything for her.

Right as Nathan was finishing the salad, he felt Haley wrap her arms around his waist. "I know you're upset about Lydia, but thank you."

Nathan turned around and glanced down at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"She's really excited for this date. I knew you'd come around." Haley smirked.

Nathan let out a small groan. "I'm not happy but if she is then I guess that's all that matters."

"You're the best babe." Haley winked and pressed a short kiss against his lips.

"I know." He smiled cockily.

Haley chuckled slightly and was about to say something when she noticed Lydia enter the kitchen.

"Wow, sweetie! You look stunning!" Haley complemented with an eager smile.

Lydia felt her cheeks blush as she shyly tucked a piece of her curled lightly browned hair behind her ear. "Thanks Mom."

Nathan's eyes widened as he felt tears pricking behind his eyes. Wow. Lydia really grew up.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Nathan smiled as he looked at Lydia who was now changed into a longer, simple black dress adjourned with hot pink flats.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said as she twirled around slowly.

"Have fun tonight." He stated as the door bell rang and Lydia let out a happy squeal.

"I'll get it!" She answered as she practically floated to the door and opened it to reveal her tall, dirty blonde haired, blue eyed date.

"Hi, Kevin. Come on in." Lydia welcomed with a dreamy smile.

"Hi Lydia. You look absolutely beautiful." Kevin smiled charmingly.

"Thank you. I'm really excited for tonight-"

"Hey I'm Lydia's Dad." Nathan interjected before Haley had the chance to stop him.

Kevin's eyes widened in fear. "Oh uh hi Mr. Scott."

Nathan smirked proudly, "Hi… you must be…?"

"Oh uh Daddy this is Kevin Hart. Kev, these are my parents." She introduced him to Haley and Nathan.

Kevin stuck his hand out and met Nathan for a strong hand shake, as did Haley.

"Hi Kevin. It's very nice to meet you." Haley smiled sweetly much to her husband's dismay.

"You too Mrs. Scott. You have a lovely home." He commented with a smile.

"Aw thank you!" Haley gushed.

"And Mr. Scott, I'm a huge fan of yours-" He started, but Nathan interrupted him.

"Thanks. Do you play sports?"

"Oh yeah. I'm actually point guard on the Ravens, and I'm also quarterback on the football team."

Nathan tried to hide his satisfaction. "Impressive."

"How are your grades in school-?"

"Daddy!" Lydia shouted with embarrassment.

"Um actually sir, Lydia is my tutor-"

Haley smiled up at her husband. "Hmmm. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yea, yeah. I know. Anyway Kevin, it was nice to meet you. Please take care of my daughter. Have her back by ten."

"Ten thirty." Haley extended the time, and Nathan gave a relentful smile.

"Okay. I will. I promise." Kevin swore.

"Don't hurt me daughter." Nathan threatened as Lydia and Haley hugged goodbye.

"I promise, sir. I'm just taking her to dinner and then a movie."

"Okay. Good. Have fun." Nathan said reluctantly and kissed Lydia goodbye on her cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

Lydia blushed softly, "Love you too Dad!" She rushed out and eagerly pulled on Kevin out the door.

"See? He was a nice boy." Haley finally said to her husband once the teens left.

Nathan scrunched his face. "Yeah, whatever."

Haley smiled lovingly as she ran her hands up his chest. "Hey. It was bound to happen eventually. I liked the kid. He reminded me of you. All charming, but secretly nervous when he shook your hand." She smirked knowingly.

Nathan playfully rolled his eyes, "I was not nervous when I met your Dad."

"Oh baby, you so were!" Haley giggled.

Nathan sighed feigning annoyance. "Maybe. Look, I just loved you and I wanted to make a good impression."

"Not all boys are bad sweetie. Jamie is a good boy. So are Jordan and Nick, as is Jackson. They'll all be gentlemen because we raised them that way."

"Most boys in high school are bad." Nathan grumbled.

"Well Kevin seemed sweet. Lydia really likes him, and I saw the way he looked at her. He liked her too-"

"She looks like you more and more each day." Nathan commented softly. "She's like a mini- you and I just want her to have the best."

Haley smiled and popped another kiss on his lips. "She's a smart girl."

"Another thing she gets from you." Nathan muttered.

Haley ran her hand over his soft cheek, "She get's a lot from you too, y'know. That girl is brave, and has a strong heart."  
Nathan sighed, "Yeah I guess so."

"You're an amazing father. It's actually kind of sexy how you play the protective father." She smirked sulterly.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan grinned.

"Mhmm." Haley nodded fighting back another smile. "I love it."

He smirked, "I love you."

"You better." Haley winked and continued running her hands up his chest.

* * *

It was now nearing to be ten thirty and Nathan paced nervously around the living room as Haley watched from her spot on the couch, giggling softly and taking a sip of her wine.

"Babe, would you stop? It's only 10:22, she'll be home soon." Haley pointed out.

Nathan ran his hands threw his hair. "I swear if she comes home after 10:30, I'm gonna kill that kid. He better not be touching her or I swear-"

Haley playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed Nathan to pull him to the spot next to her. "Stop worrying."

'I can't believe you're so calm about this!" Nathan muttered.

"Look, I'll admit. I'm sad my baby girl is growing up, but I'm also happy for her. She reminds me a lot of myself, and if she finds someone like you, then I will be a happy mother." Haley concluded.

Nathan looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled in understanding. "You're amazing."

"I have my moments." She joked, and handed him a wine glass, in which he happily accepted.

Nathan chuckled softly and drank a sip of wine as he watched Haley gaze off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Our first date." She smiled in remembrance.

Nathan groaned, "You mean the one Brooke set us up on, and I completely screwed up?" He recalled.

Haley giggled, "Yeah, but before you told Tim it wasn't a date, I had a lot of fun. I was really nervous but so excited because I was really starting to fall for you."

Nathan threw his head back and groaned, "Damn I wish I wasn't such an idiot. I was having the best time too, and for the record it was the best date of my life."  
"Hmm I guess we owe it all to Brooke then huh?" Haley smiled.

"I guess so. But I think we would have ended up together no matter what. We're kind of amazing." Nathan smirked.

Haley giggled, "We are." She confirmed. "I love you."

"Love you too, Hales." Nathan whispered against her lips and was about to deepen the kiss when he heard the door open. Nathan jumped up and turned around.

"Hey! How was the date? Did he-"

Lydia playfully rolled her eyes. "No he didn't try anything with me, and the date was amazing. Thank you so much for letting me go. I really like him Dad."

Nathan smiled and glanced at the clock. It was 10:28. "Yeah, I think I like him too."

* * *

**The End! (:**

**I'll be the first to admit, this was my worst writing, and it's really rushed, which I'm mad about but I really wanted to post this ASAP so I hope it's okay…**

**Thanks for reading! xox**


End file.
